Didn't Know How Much I Love You
by DarkFallenAngel123
Summary: When being a death eaters daughter, you must expect the unexpected.


Didn't Know I Love You So Much

When being a Death Eater's daughter you must always expect the unexpected. First things first my name is Lillith LeStrange. I am _not _in Slytherin, and I do _not_ believe in the ways of the Dark Lord either. Mother thinks I am unworthy, a mistake and she once tried to chuck me out. Father however has always been loving, he often argued with Mother, he said it was just an adolescent phase but secretly he told me he didn't like being a servant of the dark lord. He told me he didn't mind me being a Gryffindor and it only proved I was brave, I adored my Father, I loved Mother too of course but I knew she despised me so that usually made my love lessen slightly. That's why I only cried a bit that night she died….

I was fighting along with all of the other Hogwarts students, I noticed the death glares from my Mother but I didn't care, I shot curses at numerous Death Eaters. I heard a scream,

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!!!"

I turned quickly noticing a plump woman with red hair throwing curses at my Mother I went to butt in but my Mother fell down, limp and pale. I rushed over and burst into tears, the plump woman noticed my sorrow and tapped me awquardly on the shoulder. I got up, wiped my tears away and went to find Dad, I noticed him follow Snape, and I followed. I didn't exactly note where we were going; I just stared at the back of my father's head. They went into some building (A/N: I forgot where they were and the last books up my sister's house.) They shut the door behind themselves; I decided it was best not to disturb him right now. Then suddenly I heard it,

A cruel hiss drifted to my ears, then my life changed forever. I heard my father yelp, I was about to rush in but three pairs of hand caught hold of me and pulled me back, I felt velvet brush my skin, tears formed in my eyes. The familiar faces of Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter surrounded me; Hermione comforted me as I sobbed silently. I then hear another scream of pain,

'_There goes Snape' _I thought, and then the dark lord brushed past us, like we were invisible. Harry whisked his hand in the air. I then realized we were under a invisibility cloak. I rushed in and collapsed over my Fathers body, he was covered in snakebites, he was only just alive. I held his head up above the ground, he was shaking. I held my tears back,

"Dad be still" I whispered, "There is nothing you need say. It can wait."

He stopped shivering, "Lil' your Mothers calling me…"

I fought back tears once again, and started to sing gently, making sure the others didn't hear me. They were all leaning over Snape.

"Sometimes I wanted to cry

When the people on TV were not quite the way we were

Somehow I guess I just knew.

But I didn't know I'd love you so much

I didn't know I'd love you so much

I didn't know I'd love you so much

But I do."

He smiled weakly it broke my heart to see him so weak, so fragile. I watched, feeling like I was tearing in two. He sang back to me,

"Sometimes I'd stay up all night

Wishing to God that I was the one who died.

Sometimes it's not enough time.

But I didn't know I'd love you so much

I didn't know I'd love you so much

I didn't know I'd love you so much

But I do."

I started to cry softly, "I didn't know I'd love you so much."

He held my hand, "I didn't know I'd love you so much…"

I looked into his dark eyes, he looked into mine, "I didn't know I'd love you so much, but I do."

He sighed, "Lillith go."

I shook my head, more tears pouring swiftly down my cheeks, "Dad, I will not leave you here. You will live."

He smiled faintly, "But you've already saved me dear, now go chase the world for me."

We looked into each other's eyes for the last time. I sighed,

"We will always have each other

In our time of need."

I whispered, "Daddy you're the world for me…" And his dark eyes rolled into the back of his head.

I sobbed, "Dad… please…"

After sobbing for a while I stood up and wiped my tears away, praying that Harry would kill the snakelike git.

~~Nineteen Years Later~~

Nineteen years pass, the autumn turns to winter, winter turns to spring and the spring turns to summer. The sun rises and falls and days flow by. I'm married now, to Seamus Finnigan, we have twins, little Nessie and Rodolphus. We stand on platform nine and three quarters and wave goodbye to our children. I rest my head on my husband's neck,

"I wish he could see us now…"

(A/N: Okay I know that bends the plot of the seventh battle a lot but when I get an idea I need to jot it down. I also know that Rodolphus probably enjoyed being a Death Eater but then again I just wanted to write the goddamn story! Hehe. The song used I this is 'I Didn't Know I Love You So Much' from Repo!)


End file.
